The present invention relates to an automatic pressurized connecting device. More specifically, the invention relates to a device of this type which smoothly and automatically provides threading engagement with a mating member such as a plug, a coupler or a protector (hereinafter referred to merely as "a plug" when applicable) the thread of which can extend at a random angle within a fixed range.
Heretofore, this screwing operation has been carried out manually or with the use of an Oldham's coupling mechanism. Such a screwing operation is generally inefficient. In addition, the attachment angle is limited. Accordingly, the threaded part has a tendency in many cases to suffer from thermal seizure due to an incorrect screwing direction.
If it is required to supply water under high pressure through the threaded part which is being attached in such a manner, it is impossible to use an Oldham's coupling mechanism. Thus, heretofore, water has been supplied under high pressure through the threaded part while the latter is being screwed in a certain direction irrespective of the desired screwing direction or the eccentricity.